The Monster's Children
by Dragomemoirs
Summary: Alex Mercer, a viral weapon of mass destruction, has taken down many problems and obstacles but how will he fare in being a father. Sorry if the summary sucks, I still need to work on making summaries. I am ignoring how things went down in prototype 2 and I do not care what anyone argues, but you are welcome to try if you wish.
1. Chapter 1

An: I have been trying to write this for about four weeks now and I finally found the time to finish it all last night. I was hitting a wall with what I should do so I forced myself to do something

-MC-

Alex was admiring his hospital, that he had started, it was a purely charitable business meaning he gave free check-ups and operations. He had consumed numerous business owners and has access to all of their assets, he has quite the sizeable fortune to keep the hospital going for a long time. He opened it up a year after the outbreak, and it has been open for 50 years since. He made a deal with Blackwatch, so they would leave his sister alone, but they would keep on hunting him. On the way to a patient's room his phone started ringing, there was only one person who had his number.

Alex pulled his phone from his pocket, well his clothes are made up of himself so he pulled the phone from inside himself. When he saw that it was Dana he immediately answered the phone. He hadn't seen her since her last birthday, but he was planning on visiting her soon.

"Dana what's wrong!?" Alex asked concern bleeding into his voice.

"Alex you idiot, you never change, whenever I call you doesn't mean something is wrong you dummy," Dana replied smoothly, even though she was in her late seventies she never dulled always as sharp as a tack.

"Well, why did you call me then? If something isn't wrong, what's going on." Alex said, still concerned about his sister's safety.

"Alex I'm in the hospital," Dana stated the fact calmly.

"What happened to you, are you okay?" Alex asked.

"I already sent you the address of where I am, don't take to long Alex. I love you, don't take too long." Right after Dana said that she hung up the phone.

Alex looked at the address, she was in New York, Manhattan. He sighed, that was a twenty minute run from Virginia. He ran to the front desk, to let the receptionist know that he was going out for a little while.

With that Alex walked out of his hospital, and into an alleyway where he shifted back into his normal appearance, writhing black and red tendrils rearranging themselves into his leather jacket, hoodie, jeans, and tennis shoes. He pulled out his phone and checked out the GPS, he would have to jump southwest from where he was at in order to make it to New York. He coiled the biomass inside of his legs while preparing for a big jump into the air. Once he reached the point where his biomass was squirming on the top layer of his skin, he released the tension in his legs. He leaped forty stories high into the sky, once he reached the apex of his jump he pushed himself forward with an air dash, he spread his arms and legs out to glide for a while. He repeated this process until he was out of town in the woods, now he could run as fast as he could to build up speed and then jump.

-MC-

Alex made it to the hospital, where Dana is, in thirty minutes. He hadn't been back to New York in a long time, Dana lived in New Jersey which was close by, but he did not want to go back to New York ever again, so he took ten minutes to find the hospital. While walking down the sidewalk he noticed the cameras in the streetlights pointed directly towards him, he rushed down the street in a light jog. When he arrived, he wasted no time, rushing inside to the receptionist desk.

"Where can I find Dana Mercer's room?!" Alex snarled at her.

"I'm sorry sir, but she only wants the family to visit..." she trailed off as she saw how Alex was staring at her.

"I am her family," Alex growled, he was starting to get frustrated with this woman.

"Well can I see some form of identification then?"

Alex smiled, one that had nothing but malice and hatred behind it. He leaned in closer to her still smiling. "I am Alex Mercer, her brother." Once the receptionist heard those words she looked confused for a second, the woman in that room was in her late seventies and this man looked to be in his late twenties.

Alex was still smiling, "you asked for a form of identification, right?"

The woman gave a small nod. Alex raised his right arm up for her to see, then he let his biomass writhe and change. His arm became pure black with a metallic sheen, the change was still occurring on his hand, his fingers elongated and thinned out, forming sharp blades that were three feet in length. He had swords for fingers

"How is this for identification?" Alex moved his fingers for emphasis. His smile was gone, while his eyes had taken on a ghostly blue glow.

"Y-yes sir!, Ms. Mercer is in room 302 on the east wing." She yelled while looking at the phone by her.

"Thank you for your help," Alex shifted his arm back to normal. "oh and if you call the police, be prepared for a bloodbath. Just make sure you use the key phrases, Alex Mercer, Blacklight and Zeus. That will make this place a war zone and I'm pretty sure you would not want that." Alex said, making sure he pronounced the words for her since it looked like her brain was melting out of her skull. He felt a little bad for her, but it didn't concern him as much because, Alex had a lot of regrets, but he didn't regret tricking James Heller, into thinking he was dead, that guy would have killed the receptionist while saying the line, I am going to skull fuck you. He is a violent jarhead and a complete jackass. Alex would admit that he was impressed with him, at being able to beat his double, while not as strong as him the double could take some punishment and dish out a good deal of damage. It was thanks to James resolve to save humanity which gave him reason to try again and find a reason to let them continue existing.

She nodded dumbly agreeing, Alex, nodded back and left it at that. So he headed towards the west wing. He already knew that Blackwatch would arrive in just a few hours since the camera's had already seen him. They more than likely had a program that ran him through their database, and once a match was found, Blackwatch would be pulled in.

Alex sighed, he was really tired of Blackwatch chasing him down and trying to capture him. They were not going to be able to make anything from his strain, he made sure that his virus could resist any alterations from outside sources, other than himself. He reached Dana's room faster than he expected to, Alex grasped the handle gently, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control his strength. He stood at the door unsure whether he should go in the room.

"Alex stop creeping at my door and get in here already." Dana's voice carried out the room, she sounded weak and quiet. Alex could hear her due to his enhanced hearing.

Alex jumped a little, but he would never admit to doing that, he pushed the door open. Dana was laying in the bed, she was struggling to put the oxygen mask back on. "How did you know I was out there? I didn't make any noise or anything." Alex asked incredulously.

Dana shook her head and gave him a pointed look. "Only 'you' could give off such an oppressive feeling, by just standing in front of a door," Dana said, Alex's face dropped a small bit and he was scowling at her.

Dana laughed at him and broke down into a coughing fit. Concerned Alex rushed over to her side. Dana raised her hand to stop him, "I'm fine, just a little cough."

Alex narrowed his eyes while activating his infected vision, which allowed him to see disease and other illnesses. He knew how Dana is at times, hiding things from him to protect him.

Her heart was beating weakly and it was darkened from the rest of her body, and her lungs were as well. Her heart was in the beginning stages of shutting down. She was going to die, her body was weak and getting weaker by the minute.

"Dana, what's really going on?" Alex asked concern leaking into his voice.

"Well, I was going to tell you, after we talked. Though I guess I can't avoid it when you are an expert in calling bullshit, right?" Dana sighed, a little bit let down that this was the first issue they would talk about. "As you could probably see, I am dying. The doctors say there is nothing they can do, that I only have a limited time to live. But that not the thing that makes me upset, it's the fact that you haven't started a family of your own. I want some nieces and nephews, Alex. "

"What!? Are you being serious right now?" Alex stared at her, "you're dying and this is what you want to bring up now."

"Yes I am, I want you to be happy Alex. You have been suffering for a long time. You are lonely, you creep around me and my family whenever my or one of my grandkids birthday's roll around. You love them like they are family by blood, but you aren't. I love you like a brother but we both know that Alexander died a long time ago. Then you were born Alex, I loved you at first because you looked like my brother, but I was so lucky that you were there Alex, you saved my life and I saw what you were capable of. I came to think of you like family, related not by blood but by choice." Dana sighed as she looked at him, "Alex, you need to have people to care for, people who know who/what you are. It doesn't have to be now or later, but eventually, you will find someone."

Alex scoffed, "and how do you know that?" He crossed his arms, waiting to hear this answer.

"Chalk it up to old lady wisdom, smart ass." She said with a small tender smile. She reached a hand out to Alex, one he reluctantly grasped. "You should get going soon Alex, Blackwatch will be here. They probably already know that you are here and are getting ready for you. I will see you later." Dana patted his hand and wrapped her arm around her reluctant brother.

Alex knew she was just saying that, but he pulled back from her with a smile on his face. "I love you, Dana. I hope to see you soon, as well." He turned on his heel and walked to the door, he turned back to see Dana one last time. She was giving him a wave goodbye with a smile on her face. Alex mirrored the wave, but he wasn't able to smile because he knew that this was going to be the last time he saw his sister.

Alex opened the door and walked down the hall, his steps were getting heavier and heavier with each step. He kept walking with no problem, his biomass was increasing dangerously, normally he was able to keep it spaced around his body keeping him at a reasonable weight, but he couldn't help it, he was going to lose his sister. His next step cracked the hospital floor, he had to get out of here quickly. He broke out into a sprint and jumped through a window.

Once he hit the open air, he spread his arms and legs and started to glide through the air. While he was gliding away from the building, he was quickly hit by something in the back and he and the thing plummeted to the ground quickly. He hit the ground hard, the concrete splintering and the cracks spiderwebbing away from him. He groaned as he sat up, that was annoyingly painful.

He looked at the creature, it was a strange thing. It was covered in pitch black fur, white bone-like armor and mask, and its eyes were just red, nothing but plain red. It snarled and growled at him, looking completely rapid.

Alex did a quick look around and he saw that they were everywhere. These creatures were killing people and eating them, he saw policemen shoot them but it wasn't doing anything, these things were tough. A large number of buildings were on fire and a few were demolished as well.

The creature pounced at Alex, but he instantly had his own claws out. Alex slashed vertically at the creature, bisecting it vertically. Alex reached out and grabbed the closest half of the creature, he consumed it. His feeder tendrils digging into the provided material, that's when he noticed.

They were of viral origins! and it felt suspiciously like his own viral signature, but twisted into something else. That's when Alex heard screams, he whipped his head towards the source. It was a school bus full of kids, heading to the school. Alex leaped to the bus, his armor form already in use. He turned his arm into his long blade, its wicked sharp edge gleaming, ready for use against these creatures.

Alex spun in the air and brought the blade down hard onto a creature, killing it instantly. 'They may be tough for guns, but they aren't a match for me.' Alex thought as he continued to slaughter the creatures.

He slashed at one on his right, opening it up from the throat to its stomach, effectively disemboweling it. He threw his left fist as hard as he could towards the head of another, knocking it clean off, leaving the body to sway and then topple as if it realized too late that it was dead. He brought his armored leg down on the head of another creature, delivering a brutal ax kick, which turned its upper half, into a fine black mist.

Alex was starting to get bored of these creatures when a large bear-like one lumbered from around the corner. It quickly moved in on him, which surprised him considering how large the thing was, he figured it would be slower.

The bear brought its paw down with a terrible amount of force. Alex was knocked across the street and into a building.

Alex pushed himself off the building, steadying himself. This thing hit harder than one of Blackwatch's super soldiers and that was saying something, it felt closely like what the alpha hunter was able to do.

Alex walked casually to the middle of the street, he didn't want to wast his precious biomass, but sacrifices had to be made. He clutched himself tightly while his biomass writhed across his entire body, twitching painfully and erratically. When it reached the climax of the bio-explosion, he released a numerous amount of tentacles from his body, which sought out the strange creatures within a two block radius, it took an extreme amount of effort and mass which left him quite hungry and weak, he couldn't maintain his armored form any longer. Alex walked towards the sound of fighting, hoping to find a quick meal.

However, on the way there Alex heard a noise coming from the alley, he quickly turned his head, only to find himself on the receiving end of a syringe, which had been plunged into his eye. The chemicals inside of the syringe sent his body into overdrive, it was something new, something he wasn't adapted too. He wobbled forward while pulling the syringe from his eye, trying to get a good look at who attacked him. The only thing he did see was a soldier in a black uniform, and a rifle in his arms, Alex quickly lost consciousness after that.

The Blackwatch soldier sighed with relief, "target acquired, I repeat target acquired! I have Zeus and need immediate extraction! I do not want to be here when he wakes up."

The soldier sighed in relief once more, as he heard HQ's response.

He was certainly glad that this was over. He was about to turn around and let the others deal with the unconscious bio-weapon until he felt something grab his feet.

He screamed as he felt tendrils dig into his flesh and quickly convert his mass for the monster to sustain its self off of.

Alex was standing in the man's skin, using it as a disguise. He felt what he felt and knew what he had known, he felt bad for the soldier. He was only a grunt, he was just told what to do and followed orders. The guy had a loving wife and two daughters, he was a good dad. He had gotten them a pet dog for Christmas and was actually on his way home to see them. It felt like minutes for the soldier when in reality it was only a couple of seconds, Alex was glad that his feeder tendrils were efficient even if it was a cold comfort. Alex now had another person's life bumping around in his head and he didn't like it, even if the memories were good but that made it worse. He had stolen another man's life and identity took him away from his children. He could hear the man begging for him to leave his children alone, but Alex knew that the people he consumed were dead. It was just his guilty conscience playing tricks on him.

Alex turned walked on from the scene, his mind set on dismantling another plot against the city, which could lead to the destruction of the world.

-MC- (Major time skip, I am sorry for confusing people. Think of everything before this as a flashback. 3000 years is a healthy amount right?)

Alex groaned quietly as he exited his room, careful not to wake anyone in the house. It was only 5.30 in the morning. Alex walked into the kitchen evenly distributing his mass as not to make any noise. He grabbed some bacon, eggs, sausage, chocolate chips, cookie dough, butter, flour, milk and bread out of the fridge and closet respectively. He places the ingredients on the counter while using his knowledge of how to cook breakfast. He had already changed his appearance, he was now wearing a gray sweater with an apron over it, jeans and a black pair of socks.

He used tentacles from his body as extra arms, grabbing ingredients, mixing the bowl, cooking the eggs, and cleaning the dishes while he diverted his attention to grabbing items that shouldn't be left around on the floor. He quietly sighed and shook his head with mock annoyance, deep down he was actually quite amused with them.

Alex finished cooking the eggs, bacon, sausage biscuits and pancakes for breakfast, then the cookies which he baked 45 of, and cleaned up the entire kitchen to living room area in the span of 30 minutes. Alex tentatively looked at the clock which read six, in Roman numerals.

He walked toward the stairs and yelled up to them.

"Hey time to wake up! I fixed breakfast and cookies," he waited for a moment, hearing two bumps hit the floor he frowned, there were supposed to be three bumps. "I guess, I can use all the hot water for a shower!" Even if Alex hates water and would do anything to avoid, in their sleep addled minds they might believe it. Alex smirked as he heard the next bump into the floor, they probably rolled out of bed in order to get there first.

Alex walked to a chair, that he pulled up by the stairs to wait, and took a seat. Alex was greeted by two heads of black hair first, once that had white ends and the other red ends.

They both snapped their heads towards him, "Where are the cookies!" The two said in complete sync, their eyes filled with delight and a lot of hunger.

Alex slowly pointed towards the kitchen, into which they bolted. They were in a hurry to get to the chocolate chip cookie goodness.

Then a bright yellow set of hair entered his vision, towards which he looked lazily. "Did you really use all the hot water! I need that to look good," she grumbled, but still had a small smile on her face. "I didn't think that you would need it that much, but hey if it would make you look better then go right ahead."

"I always look good, now go eat first and take your shower later," Alex deadpanned not really amused. "You would have gone first, but because of that little barb they get to go before you today." Alex gestured towards the two in the kitchen stuffing their faces with cookies.

"Whmmm Amm we doing firsht?" The taller one with black hair and white ends. The smaller one looked to him as well, they both had crumbs on their faces which gave him a small smile. 'Like mother, like daughter,' he thought with fondness.

"You two can shower, before this one." Alex gestured at the yellow-haired girl, said girl crossed her arms and pouted towards him.

"But dad-"

"No buts, you only have yourself to blame with that comment, Yang. Now go fix yourself a plate before those two finish off the cookies," he leaned a little bit closer to her and whispered. "Don't tell them, but I made healthy cookies," Alex said with a smile, he winked and she winked back, showing she understood what he wanted from her. He pulled her closer and placed a small kiss on her forehead, when he pulled back he pointed toward the kitchen. She walked to the entrance to the kitchen and was welcomed by a plate of food being held towards her, Alex used one of his tentacles to fix her a plate of food while talking to her. She gave him a smile while she walked into the kitchen and took a seat across the cookie genocide that was taking place.

"Summer, Ruby," they both looked at him each with a cookie in hand, "if you both fix some actual breakfast food, I'll make some more cookies as well as strawberry shortcake."

They both chomped the cookie they were holding and bolted to the plate rack, where Summer grabbed two plates while Ruby held on to her cloak. Summer swiftly and skillfully made a plate for her and her daughter. She gave Alex a pointed look, that said he better make the cake and gave him a sweet smile.

Summer handed Ruby her plate and walked by Alex while placing a kiss on his cheek as she went to her seat. "Thank you for the breakfast sweetheart, but I have to ask, what's the occasion?"

Alex looked around while running his hand through his slicked-back curly brown hair. "Well, today is your birthday. So I figured that I would do something nice for you." He looked away from them and out the window with a slightly embarrassed air about him.

Ruby and Yang shared a look, Yang pulled out her scroll and started to take very obvious pictures of her father's face. He never got flustered or embarrassed and by god were they going to take all the pictures.

Summer stood up with a smile on her face, her food quickly forgotten. She leaped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck while nuzzling against his cheek. "That is so sweet of you and here I thought you were just going to buy me a gift and forget about it. I think that so far this is the best birthday yet, Thanks, Alex!" She placed a light kiss against his lips and pulled back with a large smile on her face, Alex smiled back at her.

Breakfast went by quickly and Alex drove his kids to school while Summer went out to do some Huntress work. Alex promised her that the cake would be ready by the time she got home.

When he pulled the vehicle up to the school building he turned and faced his two daughters in the back seat. "You two remember the rules, right?"

"Don't use our powers in front of others, don't shapeshift or use tentacles to write or grab things, no jumping to insane heights and finally don't cause trouble unless trouble finds you." Yang and Ruby recited flawlessly, after being told this a numerous amount of times to the point of redundancy.

"All right," Alex smiled with pride filling his eyes. "I love you both."

"Love you too, Dad!" They both said as they exited the car and ran to the school building.

As Alex was watching them enter the building, he felt his scroll vibrating inside himself, sighing Alex formed the pocket in his pants and grabbed the scroll, it was Summer.

"Where do you want to meet up, honey?" Alex asked Summer since this was her birthday he let her decide where they would meet up for lunch.

-MC-

An: All right! I have been wanting to write this for a long time. There was a big time skip, but don't worry I will be exploring more of what Alex was up too before this soon. I want to have some more happy type of chapters first before any of the really serious stuff starts up. I hope all of you enjoy reading this and for those of you who are waiting for Quirk Theif, do not worry I am still working on it, I just wanted to write this to get it out of my head for now and I will keep working on it no matter what.

And if any wants a good prototype story to read, I suggest A Dead World. I absolutely love how Laluzi wrote Alex and am feverishly awaiting the next chapter.

Edit- OK Mr. Boblets, I have a answer to your dislike of combined worlds. I didn't get rid of the RWBY world, yes they share the same world, however the prototype world is in the past. Thanks for taking the time to review it :)

justus3138: thank you for telling me about that. I hope this helps others and I will definetly be trying my best. I appreciate you taking the time to read this and tell me. I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story. :)

Guest: I am sorry for confusing you, I hope my explanation helps.

naz290: I hope I cleared the confusion up, if not pm me and I will do my best to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An: I am sorry if anyone was confused with the time skip that I did, or well the flashback scene that was the first part of the story. I felt I had to show off Alex and how he wasn't that much of an ass anymore, I hope that you guys enjoy what I'm doing. I wrote this as more of a family, fun and cute story, but there will be action and fighting in this as well because Alex just has bad luck in general. I am now going to wrap up what the f-ing heck Blackwatch did. This is going to be a whopper please bare with it.

Answers to reviews— FuN HooRAyyYY!

Dragon Bone Z: All right, I never said I was ignoring the game only the ending. I just happen to have a hard time believing that heller won that fight with barely a week or so of having his powers. I do agree that the tendrils power was super fun, I loved using them myself. I would string up cars and use them as hammocks it was super amusing. I will try my best not to have him too OP since a story with no conflict or difficulties wouldn't really be a story, would it? I hope that I can do my favorite Character Justice in regards to his character. I tried my hand at a practical approach I hope it fits, and if his character does change remember I have the flashback stuff (dealing With Blackwatch) taking place sometime after the outbreaks. I know what you mean about my grammar none of my schools really went over it in great detail and just went like, "eh they'll be fine, grammar is easy."

P.s: that's okay I understand XD. I want to try learning how to fix my own stuff for now then I'll look for a beta.

Guest: thanks for saying it was cool. I am still worried about people disliking this story. I hope you stick around to keep reading it.

Saul'keth: Thanks, I thought of this when I was driving to work one day. I thought it was a good idea so I couldn't wait until I typed it up. I'm glad I can still convey the story even with run-on sentences. I hope that you like what you see enough to keep watching...

Dur'id the Druid: I am glad you find it interesting and as for updating well here, you go.

Tuiop: Thanks! I am glad to hear that from you man. I remember how much we talked about the prototype and you suggested me some good stuff to read as well. I hope you are doing OK. I hope you continue to enjoy and if you have any suggestions please make them!

Boblets: Why do combined worlds suck? I am not really upset at this, I'm just curious as to why they suck? I find that being able to combine a world and make it work is really impressive. I am not saying mine is good since I am still learning the ropes to writing, but I hope that this can change your mind and if not, I hope you can understand my point? Thank you for your time.

Guest: I hope I cleared up that confusion. I hope you like it.

WARNING, THOSE WITH STRONG IMAGINATION AND WEAK STOMACHS YOU MIGHT WANT TO SKIP THIS FIRST PARAGRAPH OR SO. (just skim if you have too)

On with the bloodshed and Blackwatch slaying. I also feel like this is a bit rushed of a chapter and I apologize. I wasn't prepared with a backstory and I should have been. I now have most of what I want to do with this story planned out, I'll try not to write without a plan which is how I get a lot of my work done.

-MC-

The soldier knew about a new operation, designated The Purging Flame. That was all he knew was a name and that it would be used to kill him. Alex frowned, Blackwatch thought these things were with him and they have a viral signature that is closely related to the Blacklight virus. Alex snarled at the thought of someone messing with his virus, especially after he went through the trouble of tracking down every last speck of it and consuming it. These creatures were created from him, but they were different, they didn't spread disease or take a new body, they had original bodies. These things were dangerous, they could easily kill people and shrug off hits that would kill a normal person, but they were not a match for him. The soldier's next objective was to apprehend Dana and take her hostage to ensure his cooperation until they killed him. That was all the knowledge he had, Alex sighed, 'of course things can't be easy.'

Alex raised his feet and went back to Dana. He would need her help on this one, she could always find things out just as fast as him and he would prefer to not add any more new voices to his head that he needed too. Alex observed the damage caused by the things, buildings were torn up, streets closed off, and something that remained Alex too much of himself, there were numerous amounts of bodies lying on the ground. Their entrails trailing out of their stomachs, half eaten and left to waste, Limbs were strewn about chewed and torn, their eyes were glazed over in the moment of death with their faces stuck twisted in horror of being devoured. Alex grimaced, he regretted all the civilians that he killed or consumed when he just born. He would get so many people killed in the crossfire or using them as living torpedoes, sling them at helicopters or soldiers, he sighed so much wasted life.

Dana told him that she needs at least a day to find out anything about this new project. He already provided what he knew, which wasn't much at all. Alex, due to boredom, was outside on the streets checking the creatures bodies. They were strange, the fur was matted, the bonelike protrusions were actual growth, the eyes still glowed blood red after death. He took a closer look at one and decided the fastest way to know what it is was to eat it. He grasped the thing and let his tendrils go to work, breaking down the body and analyzing what it was. It had a viral signature, which was similar to his strain yet changed in ways it shouldn't be, as well as naturally occurring elements inside of it, the biological structure still resembled a wolf which would mean that these things were actually animals that were twisted. He didn't get any kind of memories or emotions from it since it was dead for too long. Alex observed other bodies, they were starting to fade into the air almost like smoke and ash in the wind.

'Well ain't this a bitch,' Alex huffed, 'I'm going to kill whoever did this painfully. I do not like the idea of someone out there using my virus to create things. If anyone will be doing that it will be me!'

Alex looked over the streets of New York, he still had a long time to go until Dana was ready with his information.

-MC-

Inside of Blackwatch HQ

The commander William H. Kirby stared at the proposal for a new weapon against Zeus. It detailed using a hyperaggressive viral strain created from the creatures, the benefits of the project were promising but-

"Why the hell would I trust scientists to create a new Bio-weapon, especially if the last one went berserk and developed its own personality." Commander Kirby asked with steel tracing his voice, being sure not to betray his already growing annoyance.

"Sir, this will grant us the edge over Zeus, he has gone for too long without capture. My plan is to use his sister as bait and when he comes to rescue her we release it, then we will be rid of Zeus for good." The soldier explained with slight jubilation in his voice.

"Do you forget the deal I made with Zeus, I promised him that his sister would have free range without us making her life difficult. He didn't care for his own well-being and while some think this arrogant of him, I see it as self-sacrifice. Zeus is not an enemy to us and if I find out anyone has tried to attack him without direct orders there will be hell to pay! I will not go back on my word, Goddamn it!" Commander Kirby sighed as he turned away from his soldier, "if that was all you had to report, you may be dismissed."

"I understand commander," while the commander was still turned away from him, the soldier pulled his pistol from the holster. He aimed it at the commanders head, hoping for a quick kill. The soldier pulled the trigger painting the wall with the commander's brain matter.

"I just happen to disagree with the way you run things, but I already control the rest of Blackwatch. I commend you for your service, sir." The soldier saluted his still warm corpse, his plan was already in motion.

-MC-

Alex sat on the edge of a building contemplating how long he had left in the world. He was theoretically immortal, he can't be killed by disease, old age, or weapons and if he was hurt all he had to do was consume living biomass in order to get back in top performance. Dana was human, she was currently dying and she was going to leave this world soon. Alex may have been upset but he still thought that death would be more appealing than living forever. The boredom would slowly drive a person insane, and he was already starting to grow tired of it as well. He could heal the sick and try to help, but more people would need the same help, later on, making it all repetitive. He didn't want to be all alone in a world that would always change, there would be nothing that would be fixed. He would be an anomaly in a changing world, but he didn't want to die. He knew how it felt to die, especially from the memories of others. He felt his claws, hammerfists, whipfist, blade, musclemass, and his bare hands tear into so many people. He understood the fear they felt when they were faced with death, people clammed up and felt unable to understand anything. Alex looked up at the moonlit sky, he couldn't see the stars due to the light pollution that cities had.

How long would he still have to fight Blackwatch, they kept trying to hunt and capture him all to make a weapon out of him. They didn't care that he was alive, to them he was a mistake, an irregularity.

'They are up to something though. The plan seemed to call for a new weapon, one that could kill him.' Alex contemplated this information, he would be lying to say that the idea didn't intrigue him. The thought of something that could kill him, it was an exciting opportunity. Alex was able to adapt to anything they threw at him and come out even stronger than before.

He felt his cellphone vibrate, he pulled it out.

It was from Dana, she had the information for him.

"Hey Dana," Alex said, "what have you found for me?"

"Greeting Zeus."

Alex's eyes narrowed at the man's voice. He was young by the sound of it, at least twenty-six or so.

"Who the hell are you? Where's Dana?"

"Huh, you actually do sound human and here I thought the commander Kirby was blowing smoke up my ass. Your 'sister' is fine, Zeus. I am a reasonable man and even I wouldn't kill an old woman. My name is Henry Smith and I can't wait to see you in person, Zeus." Henry hung up immediately after saying his piece.

Alex's phone was sent a message with a location attached. He was to go to the docks and go to warehouse one.

"Damnit!" Alex snarled, his armor forming around his body. It was time for Zeus to cut a bloody path, through their ranks.

Alex took a deep breath and dissolved his armor, this would call for a stealth approach. He remembered that the soldier still had an extraction waiting for him. He pulled up his Blackwatch soldier disguise and hopped down. He headed towards the extraction point. He was going to dismantle Blackwatch from the inside out. They still had their viral detectors, but he had long since learned how to trick them. He wondered if they still fell for the trick of pointing at someone and screaming his name. He brought a small smile to his face as he walked to the point.

-MC-

Henry Smith sat in a chair waiting for Zeus to arrive. It was a large space, mostly dominated by large wooden crates. He looked over at his prisoner, she was strapped to a chair with two soldiers standing guard right next to her, each with a gun trained to her head. He smiled his plan was coming together, soon he would be rid of Zeus, who more than likely created those creatures.

"You do realize that Alex is going to kill you. He doesn't like dipshits who kidnap me. You also messed with his virus, the thing that makes up his being. I still have to give you credit though, for being a dumbass you sure have a real original plan."

"Thank you, I planned this for years." He stood up and walked over to his captive.

"I hope you realize that was sarcasm, asshole." Dana spat on his shoes, "I hope he fucking guts you like the pig you are."

Henry backhanded Dana with enough force for blood to trickle out her mouth. "You are lucky that my plan requires you to be here, alive. I could have killed you and still got the same result, which is Zeus coming to me." He gestured to a soldier, who handed him a large syringe full of a black tar-like substance. "This is why I needed you, I don't know how this will turn out but you would make one hell of a test subject! This little baby right here is a new creation whipped up by the boys at R&D. They created it using those creatures, we may not know where they originated but the structure of their DNA is strange. They are like Zeus, except they are full of aggression and hunt humans down solely, even if they look like if they aren't truly living creatures. They don't have organs or a brain, they only move by instinct but the weird thing is they do have blood, only small amounts of it though. It made creating this a bitch and a half since we had to track so many down but it helped us find where they are born. We found a large tar-like pit, now that isn't the annoying part it was in fucking California. I love the state but the cost of transporting a liquid that could spawn monstrous creatures is a huge drain on funds." He walked around the warehouse and gestured all around. "This warehouse was created to house it," he made a call over the radio. The floor slowly started to open up, revealing a pit full of the black liquid, it bubbled and writhed around.

Dana's skin lost all color at the sight. "What exactly are you going to do to me?"

Henry turned to face her, "I am going to inject this stuff into your body and throw you into the pit. I just wanted to inject you but these two brother researchers, suggested you enter the liquid as well as being injected, something or other about the liquid accelerating the process. I won't even pretend to understand the concept, all I know is that with the addition of you more and more creatures will be created from the liquid. The liquid itself can create more of itself, it would be able to grow at an alarming rate by itself but with this new strain. It will increase even more exponentially until we decide to stop the growth rate of it. They would be changed forever, they would be controlled by Blackwatch."

"Really that's your brilliant plan, in case you didn't notice you failed to control Blacklight. He became his own person and you made yourselves an enemy. I doubt that whatever you do can be a good thing for yourselves."

He approached Dana, who was struggling to escape the confines of the chair. He gripped the top of Dana's head and held her to the side.

"If it makes you feel any better," he plunged the syringe into her neck, "I was going to kill you anyway, so at least this way you can be useful."

Dana convulsed and thrashed in her chair before her body went limp. Henry nodded to the two soldiers, they picked Dana's chair up and carried her over to the pit and tossed her into it. She hit the liquid and slowly sunk in, chair and all.

The results were instantaneous, the creatures were starting to spawn. There were different kinds of them, the normal wolf looking ones were still present but they seemed larger and stronger. Henry saw one push itself out of the liquid, it looked like a bear.

"I think the plan is coming together very well, but it's always a good idea to have a failsafe." Henry pulled his radio out, "prepare the bomb. When Zeus enters this building he won't be leaving it."

-MC-

Alex flew the helicopter to the warehouse. The extraction team only knew they were to go straight there in order to guard Dana and wait for his arrival. They knew who Henry was, he wasn't right in the head, yet he now had full control of the organization. The man believed that Alex was the cause of the creatures and thought the best way to deal with him was to create a weapon out of them.

Alex thought the man was a fool, while the creatures were strange. They were still organic in nature, they weren't created in a test tube. They were naturally occurring creatures, a new species, and their first idea was to create a weapon out of them.

He was within view of the warehouse, Alex spotted an empty parking lot that was to be used as a landing zone. Alex evened out the helicopter as he went in to land in the empty parking lot. There was a platoon of soldiers who were standing guard outside the warehouse doors.

Alex landed the helicopter and exited while dropping his disguise.

At the sight of him, the ly immediately opened fire.

Alex's armor quickly formed around his body, his armor was better than a tank. The bullets didn't pierce and just bounced off him. He flexed his arms, musclemass quickly covering both. He rushed the closest one and placed a hard punch to the stomach, quickly destroying his ribcage and turning the man into a bunch of chunks. His hand lashed out and grabbed another by the throat, he charged up his throw and launched him into his fellows, instantly killing them all from the force. The last one pulled the pin on a grenade and tossed it at him. Alex caught the grenade in his hand, he moved fast grabbing the man. He forced the grenade into his mouth and watched as the explosion tore the man's head apart. Alex felt the blast roll over him painlessly, he had no organs to rupture at the moment. He didn't even have lungs or a voice box, everything was replaced by a purely armored and defensive form. They kidnapped Dana and no one was going to receive any mercy, not while she was in danger.

Alex approached the metal doors of the warehouse, he punched his hands through and pulled the metal open. The metal screeched in protest as it was forcibly moved to create a hole. Alex entered the hole, immediately enhancing his viral senses in order to see into the darkened area. There wasn't any sign of Dana or Henry. He went deeper into the warehouse searching for any sign of Dana.

He cracked open crate after crate, he was frantic in his search so much so that he didn't hear the floor opening up behind him. He ripped the top off of another crate and peered inside at the contents, it was chock-full of guns and uniforms. Alex turned on his heel and saw the opening of the floor leading to a pit filled with a black liquid that writhed around. He peered over the edge at the liquid spying the creatures from earlier pulling themselves up, they were originating from the liquid. Alex narrowed his eyes and prepared for a fight, his signature claws forming. He was going to tear these things into little pieces.

The first one reached the ledge and Alex removed its head from its shoulders. He formed the whipfist, launching it at the climbing creatures cutting them down before they could even reach the top. They were falling back to the Liquid, but more were spawning. They were spawning faster than he could kill them, he thought about what he could do.

He didn't have a chance to do anything as the entire warehouse was engulfed in a large explosion. It was forceful enough to blow him to pieces. Alex wasn't able to remain aware as he was reduced to a puddle, the last thing he was aware of was falling into the pit directly into the liquid.

-MC-(A summary of what happened to Alex and how he arrived in the future.)

Alex's virus was spread around the liquid and couldn't conjoin again with the rest. The viral pieces were unable to force themselves back together. They struggled to reconjoin with one another, Alex wasn't able to make a conscious effort to help. There was too little of him to be aware of anything, he was stretched too thin. He slowly reformed back together, he wasn't able to tell how much time had past since he was in the liquid. He could feel his biomass getting farther and farther away from one another, they were mobile. They would eventually meet one another and rejoin, adding more to his awareness with each new addition. The only thing he could conclude was that the liquid he fell in, it kept spawning more creatures and sometimes they would take a piece of himself with them. His virus would call out to other mobile pieces and they could steer what they were inside of towards one another.

The largest piece was the home of Alex's consciousness, Alex was on the track to regain his body. He mentally sighed some living biomass would help a lot to him, especially when some of the mobile pieces would just stop and end back up in the liquid pit he was in. He hopes a larger creature would form, that way more of his pieces would get taken away giving him a larger chance to pull himself together. He felt himself getting pulled into a large creature, it pulled a lot of him into it. He could only tell that this creature was a lot larger than normal.

His body pulled itself together and he cut himself out of the creature, his sword arm cutting through the creatures inside with ease. He fell into from the sky, the creature was already starting to dissolve behind him. He flipped himself over to see the ground, it was a large desert that stretched for miles on end. Alex hit the ground creating a small crater in the ground. He flexed his biomass, checking on all his weapons and abilities. He pulled his claws, hammerfists, whipfist, musclemass, sword, armor, shield and disguise still worked. That was a relief, everything was in working order.

Alex stretched his senses as far as he could, listening for the slightest noise. He heard gunfire and headed straight towards it, he was closer to people than he thought, the noise wasn't that far. People would provide a necessary test, as well as a wealth of information about where he is. However, He needed to stretch his claws, especially after being stuck in a puddle of goo for who knows how long. Alex was grateful that he wasn't aware of the time passing and now the best thing to do is to make sure he hadn't lost his touch.

Alex pushed off the ground and into the air. It felt good to be able to launch himself into the air again. He spread his arms and legs out, gliding in the direction of the gunfire.

It took Alex all of thirty seconds to reach his target. There were people fighting those creatures, using strange weapons that used a mixture of gunplay and swords. Alex dropped to the ground and watched from a distance for a moment, he needed to have a better grasp of the situation before he did anything.

He dropped to the ground and lowered himself into the sand, changed his clothing to look like the sand. He observed them from afar, there were three people and five of those creatures. The first four of the creatures were the same wolf-like ones, the last one was bigger than the others and seemed to possess a numerous amount of scars.

The people were strange, they wore masks and had duffel bags slung over their shoulders. They hefted their weapons towards the creatures, shooting with not too great accuracy. The creatures moved towards them with an agility that would have been impressive to normal people. The group killed two of the creatures with their shooting and made to face the rest. One of the people lunged for a monster aiming to cleave its head from its shoulder, he hit his mark easily cutting through its flesh. Alex narrowed his eyes as he saw the handcuffs that hung loosely from his wrist, as well as the blood that covered the handcuffs.

Alex formed a loose theory about these individuals, they could be criminals on the run from the authorities. One of their buddies got cornered and captured and they went back and rescued him, hence the blood on the handcuffs they more than likely cut the officers handoff and slipped it through the opening. It may have been a rookie cop who thought that the best way to apprehend the perp was to cuff himself to the guy. Alex clamped down on unnecessary thoughts, all that mattered was that these people would be a source of answers he was looking for.

Alex settled in wait, deciding to wait for them to tire themselves out. The creatures were weak, but they tired out the three humans with ease.

The fight took less than ten minutes to finish and Alex found himself slightly impressed by their ability to fight. He thought at least one of them would be dead after the fight but they all survived, without any injuries at all either. Alex pushed himself off the ground and started heading towards his unsuspecting lunch.

The group didn't last long against Alex, they did put up a fight but nothing can stop Alex Mercer from getting his target.

-MC-(OK quick summary, Alex found out where he was with no one knowing anything about new york or America. The entire world was different and Alex found out here, you can guess the rest. I didn't have a lot of time to create a backstory and I rushed through this a lot and I may go back and revise this to feel better later. Now we are moving into the present.)

Alex sat back in the sofa, his leg crossed over the other. He was reading the newspaper, which was detailing the Faunus organization leader that stepped down. Alex felt that he made a poor decision, whenever a position of power is left available it always leads to a power hungry individual willing to do anything to acquire the said position. The man who stepped down was a big believer in peaceful protesting and non-violence, it would be an easy way for a violent leader to rise to power and convince the followers that his/her way was the best way for the White Fang to get the equality they desire. Alex sighed, he had seen peaceful organizations turn violent they would start small, a fist fight here, a vandalized store there before turning to assassinations and burning down stores. It may not end that way, but with the humans mistreating the Faunus this situation will only get worse as time goes on. Alex frowned, it will take time for this organization to turn from peaceful to violent and there was a chance that it wouldn't happen. If it did the White Fang has no reason to attach the island of patch, it was off the mainland of Vale and there wasn't anything that would help there cause here. Alex frowned, he would still be prepared for the chance of them causing trouble, he wasn't going to let any harm come to his family.

Thinking about harm to his family, he remembered his former employer's offer for him. The man wanted him to investigate signs of terrorism in Atlas, the man was overly cautionary and knew things that other people shouldn't. His former employer was the current headmaster at Beacon, the school of teaching children to become huntsmen. Alex was disgusted with the idea of teaching children to fight, especially at so young an age. He had his own children if you could call it that, filled with so much blood and death it turned him into an even bigger monster. He knew that Ozpin would jump at the opportunity to have either of his children enroll at Beacon, his reasoning being that he was already a strong individual and having more like him in the world would be a welcome boon to the world. Alex didn't want Ruby or Yang to become like him, but he wouldn't take the decision from them. The best thing he could do is train them, give them the tools they need so they would be ready when the decision came.

The sound of feet smacking the wooden floor tore Alex from his thoughts. His head snapped up in the direction of the noise, leading to him seeing Summer launch herself off the floor towards him. Alex could have dodged it but he let her tackle him, pushing him further into the chair. Summer was pushing both of them into the sofa, which was surprisingly well made due to the fact that it could hold his weight. He was more used to spreading out his biomass as much as he could so he wouldn't break any furniture, he had gotten very adept at this practice.

"Alex!" She exclaimed happily at having caught her significant other. They weren't exactly married, but they loved each other. Ruby was given Summer's last name, while he gave Yang a suitable one Xio Long while it wasn't his real last name he would rather leave that name in the past. He was now Alex Xio Long, it sounded weird to him but he didn't really use his last name anyway.

"What's up Summer?" Alex asked cautiously, she sounded excited and surprised. He couldn't remember doing anything to warrant such a reaction.

"I found tickets to Atlas in the mailbox, why didn't you tell me we were going on a family trip?" Summer asked, her silver eyes sparkling with excitement. "I already went and told Yang and Ruby about it. They are getting their bags packed now."

Alex cursed internally, damn Ozpin the man wouldn't quit and he would definitely resort to underhanded methods such as this. Alex could have denied it and not have to deal with Ozpin and his bullshit job, but that would mean disappointing Summer and the kids. Alex groaned internally while making sure to keep a smile on his face on the outside, he was going to get Ozpin back for this.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise for you and the girls, but you went and found out on your own." Alex smiled down at Summer who still had her arms wrapped around his neck. "So do you like it?"

"Of course I do! I love it since it's been so long since our last trip."

"We went to Vale just last week." Alex offered with a smile.

"That doesn't count at all, we have to go to Vale in order to maintain my weapon. I don't have the ability to create weapons out of my body like a few certain somebody's." Summer said with a deadpanned expression, she started poking him where his ribs were.

"Hey, it's not my fault that your just a normal person. I know it sucks not being as cool as Yang, Ruby, and I. If it makes you feel any better we still love you." Alex added that last part with a smirk, especially after Summer started pouting. "You are an amazing mom though."

"You bet I am! I am the best mom in the world after all and I know that's true especially since you said so." Summer said with a pleased smile, she pushed herself up off him and was sitting in his lap. Summer swooped in and placed a small kiss on his lips, after which she sprang off him and rushed in the direction of the stairs. "I'll go ahead and get our stuff packed, anything you want to bring along?"

"No, I already have everything remember." Alex went ahead and shifted his clothing into his normal leather jacket, he left the hood down, and jeans, along with the shoes.

"Show off!" Summer stuck her tongue out at him and ran off to their room.

"When do the tickets say we leave?"

"Three days from now, why?"

"No reason, I just think I need to teach Ruby and Yang some things before we leave."

"All right then, don't be too hard on them."

"Don't worry," Alex called back up to her, Alex already knew what he wanted to teach them. It was how to use the hive mind in order to communicate with him whenever they need him. Alex remembered doing this with Heller back in the day. Alex now had to teach his own children how to actually use it. This was going to be easy.

—-MC—-(the next day, two days until the trip to Atlas)

Alex sat in the living room on the floor with both Yang and Ruby sitting next to him. They both had different aspects of his virus, probably due to actually being human and virus at the same time. They each had strengths and weaknesses in what they could do, but he hadn't trained them for combat yet. The first thing he did was teach them how to control the urge to consume living biomass. It was met with relative success, Yang and Ruby were able to gain actual substance from normal food as well. He planned on taking them on a hunting trip after this, there were wild animals on patch, but no creatures of Grimm. Alex made sure of that fact.

Alex reached out in the hive mind and projected his thoughts into the space. The hive mind was empty due to the fact of the virus being gone, except for him. Alex was trying to help coax Ruby and Yang into using the hive mind. Ruby showed a reaction to it immediately to his forced presence while Yang barely noticed anything. Ruby showed a reaction due to how old she was probably, she was only three years old while Yang was five years old.

'Cookies!' Ruby mentally yelled through the hive mind. 'Reward.'

'Yes, yes sweetheart. I will make you some cookies later, OK?' Alex responded a smile adorned on his face. 'First, I have to help Yang use the hive mind. Then you'll get your cookies later.'

"Yang, I want you to focus. You have to focus on your thoughts and project them, it's like speaking in your head."

"That is a crappy explanation," Yang said while scrunching her eyes closed. Yang grimaced as she kept on focusing on actually conveying her thoughts across to her dad.

'Easy.' Ruby-toned in verbally and mentally. She was bragging a small bit. Ruby was enjoying herself with the training. Now she had a way to contact her sister and father whenever she wanted.

Yang grit her teeth, trying to force her thoughts across towards them. Yang let out a breath, she wasn't getting anywhere with projecting her thoughts to the both of them. Yang tried to focus instead on sending her thoughts to her dad.

'Like this,' Yang intoned and her eyes shot open wide. The feeling of the hive mind was like an empty room, it felt empty and echoed back her thoughts.

Alex smiled, they were learning quickly. 'Yup, that is exactly how you do it. Ruby, what do you think?'

'What?' Ruby tilted her head to the side confused.

'About Yang, she was able to use the hive mind.'

'I can't hear her.'

Alex looked from Ruby to Yang, his eyes narrowed. 'I want you to nod if you can hear me.'

Ruby and Yang both nodded immediately.

'Yang, give a command.'

'Raise your hand if you can hear me.' Yang intoned with a hint of amusement. This could be a fun way to cheat at cards.

Alex raised his hand while Ruby sat there with a confused expression. Alex sighed, he knew what was going on. Ruby and Yang didn't have a perfect connection to the hive mind, they were hybrids, not a complete virus organism. The two of them could only communicate with him or they could only talk to whoever they focus on. He would have to test that theory later.

"All right, that's it for training, for today." Alex pushed himself off the carpet and stretched out his arms. Yang got herself off the floor and reached her hand out to help Ruby up.

"What are we going to do now?" Yang asked while pulling Ruby off the floor.

"We are going to go on a hunting trip," Alex stated, while changing his clothes, he dressed in a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt, "I'm going to need something to eat and you girls are going to need a lesson in finding food."

"I thought you said, we were done training for today?" Yang asked, groaning about how it was already getting dark.

"We don't really need sunlight in order to see, besides I thought kids loved to go outside and play?" Alex crossed his arms over his chest, his voice taking on a teasing quality.

"Well we do, but not when its dark." Yang moved over to help Ruby, who was struggling to put on her sweater. "I don't think normal kids would be going outside at night. I don't want to think about what your childhood was like, dad."

Alex frowned, "Huh, I didn't think with Christmas right around the corner you wouldn't talk smack to your dad." Alex smirked, "well I can always return your gift."

Yang's face contorted with horror, she tackled Alex around the waist. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

Alex patted her head, "I know, I know geez. You can be so sensitive, I wouldn't do that over a joke."

Ruby joined in on the hug because she didn't want to feel left out. Alex leaned down and placed both hands under Ruby's arms and lifted her up to place him on his shoulders. Ruby placed both her arms on top of his head.

"All right, you girls ready to go hunting!"

"YEAH!" Ruby and Yang pumped their arms into the air, they had gotten excited over the prospect of hunting. It wasn't because Alex had just threatened Christmas and they figured they better not test his patience.

—-MC—-

Alex placed Ruby onto the ground. He looked from Ruby to Yang, an idea forming in his head.

"OK, I want you two to go and find something. I'll be waiting right here for the both of you and if you need me, you can contact me through the hive mind. There are a couple of things to hunt around here, for example; foxes, wolves, boars, possum, squirrels, rabbits, and deer. I have complete confidence in your ability to find them." Alex looked at Ruby and Yang, whose faces were a mixture of excitement and nerves. "Well, what are you waiting for get a move on." Alex shooed them off gently with a confident smile on his face.

Yang leads Ruby in a direction, the two of them moving cautiously through the woods. Alex smiled to himself, they were in no danger at all. He leaned back against the tree and decided to wait for them. The sun would still be up for another two hours, at least giving them plenty of time to find something. This would be their first consumption of biomass, Alex wondered briefly what animal they would find. He had no doubts that they would be fine, their instincts wouldn't fail them.

Alex closed his eyes and formed his jacket over his skin. He was glad it wasn't too cold yet, the cold had an adverse effect on his body. It would take him longer to form his weapon or shift his body at all. Alex pulled himself up the tree and sat on a branch while leaning against the tree. He let his thoughts drift away from himself.

Alex groaned as he moved himself to a sitting position. "It wouldn't be fair if I just skipped out on hunting as well. I'll come back and wait after I grab some fresh bio-mass for myself." Alex dropped down from the tree, snapping a branch upon his landing.

Alex found himself a bear in five minutes, it really wasn't hard. The bear had left markings on the trees and it helped him find the bear, he wasn't really a hunter of animals. He had the unfair advantage of having higher senses than animals and humans. He morphed his arms into his hammerfists, the bear moved onto its hind legs making itself appear larger than him. Alex smirked, he stretched out his body increasing his size and pulled his armor over himself. The bear took it as a sign of aggression and made to attack him. The bear rushed him and raked its claws over his chest, the claws were not effective in the slightest breaking against his armor. Alex grabbed the bear by its head before it could even realize, Alex applied pressure and squished the bears head in his hands. He pulled the bear into himself, assimilating its biomass as his own. His body writhed with a red-black light that shimmered over himself.

Alex shifted himself back to normal, moving his biomass back into place and readjusting his body weight to accommodate for the new addition.

—-MC—-

"Dad! I have ears and a tail!" Ruby yelled excitedly, as they came back to the tree that served as Alex's resting spot.

Alex didn't expect to pull from his thought by his youngest daughter, who now had an extra pair of ears and a wolf's tail growing from her backside. He rubbed his eyes, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Alex blinked and looked to Yang, who just shrugged and had a huge grin on her face.

"How?!" Alex choked out, his head whirling with thoughts. He figured it was possible to use an animal's genes and mix them into the base form, adding the animals' features. He hadn't really thought of doing something like that himself, he didn't see the need too but now with a world filled with individuals with animal features it would be a useful tool to use. He felt more than a little stupid over not thinking of that himself. Why was Ruby the only one of them who could do it, why could they not use the hive mind correctly? The questions came back to Alex and the answer came to him slowly.

They were hybrids, formed from the union of a living virus and a human. It would make sense if they had parts of his abilities that they inherited from him. They each would have their own abilities they could use, which would be unique to them. He didn't know whether they would be able to create their own new weapons or if they were stuck with what he could only do, this was uncertain territory for him. Alex frowned, would they even have Aura it would make sense for them to have one, due to their human biology. He himself didn't have an aura, but he didn't really need it anyway. Alex needed to know what they could do, but the only way Alex would be able to find out would be to train them, but they weren't old enough yet for that.

"I dunno, I ate one of the wolfies and I liked their ears and tails," Ruby told him, her voice going really fast. "Then poof, I have new ears and a tail. They work too," Ruby wiggled her tail to prove her point.

Yang shrugged, "I tried as well, but I couldn't grow a new pair of ears or a tail." She didn't seem to be too sad about that. Alex nodded numbly, this confirmed a piece of his theory, he didn't really think much about this when they were born, he had assumed that they would be able to do what he could do and more. That's what the virus did for him, but his body was completely remade by it.

Alex looked at Ruby and Yang for a moment. "Hey Ruby, can you try to remove them?"

"I wanna keep them though!" Ruby whined, wanting to keep her new appendages.

"I didn't say you couldn't use them again, I just want to see if you can control the changes. I want to see if you can do something like this." Alex shifted his clothing into his normal attire and changed his face, he had some of the bear DNA still around in his system. He concentrated and placed the bear's ears on top of his head, adding nerve endings and eardrums into them making fully functional. "See like this, remember?" Alex shifted back to normal afterward, the ears melting back inside of him. He should look into what exactly he could mix and match with his viral structure, it wouldn't do for the Blacklight virus to grow complacent.

"Oh yeah, like what daddy can do! Let me try," Ruby scrunched her face making a conscious effort to go back to normal. Alex observed how Ruby's wolf ears rippled and pulled back inside her body, slowly. The tail took a minute with both Alex and Yang watching her with obvious amazement. "Did it!" She exclaimed excitedly, but right when she yelled the tail and ears popped right back into existence. Alex and Yang dropped their heads at this, there was no way she didn't know what she was doing.

Alex sighed as he looked up at the sky, the sun was getting a bit to low for his liking. "All right girls lets get home before your mom goes on a warpath to find us."

Alex lead the girls back to the house without any incidents. Ruby and Yang rushed into the living room where Summer was waiting and tackled into her. Ruby showed Summer her new ears and tail, earning a surprised gasp from her. Alex stood by the doorframe with a smirk on his face. After the trip to Atlas, he would need to actually train them in some forms of combat, in order to see what they can actually do. He would have to gain some new weapons and tools for himself as well. Ruby is able to shift her DNA without even trying to, showed him that he can't afford to have new abilities in this world.

Alex hoped that this trip to Atlas would be a simple one.

—-MC—-

AN: All right I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoy writing this and I hope that I fixed the whole confusion thing from the last chapter. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know. I am also open to any constructive criticism since I hope to improve what I can do and I wouldn't be able to do that without any feedback. Well, see everyone in the next one. Dragomemoirs out and on to the next one.


	3. Important note

AN: So I haven't made an update in a while, but don't worry. I have the next chapter of Izuku Midoriya in progress and I am nearly done with it. I have a new one that I will be posting soon and I personally like it. I am sorry to those who open this up to see the new chapter of the fic. I am currently swamped by work and college stuff, making it difficult to find time to write. So if any of you are interested in any of the works that I am kicking around, PM me and let me know and tell me some opinions about them too. I look forward to hearing from people who actually read these things

Prototype X RWBY crossover in progress

Izuku Midoriya-Quirk Thief in progress

Devil May Cry X RWBY crossover on hiatus for now.

Possible ones

Venom

Tokyo Ghoul

and some others that are on the backburner for now.


End file.
